Miles Away
by Pumehana
Summary: Ranger and Steph are finally living their someday but Ranger is called upon one last time for his special skills. Story inspired by the song "Miles Away" by Memphis May Fire.


**Miles Away**

Ranger's POV

Based on song "Miles Away" by Memphis May Fire

Someday. Our someday had finally arrived almost a year ago now. My contract with the government finally ended, Steph was in an off-phase with Morelli and I moved in for the kill. Even if she had been in an on-phase, he wouldn't have been able to hold on to her. I was determined that I was going to get my someday and that someday was going to include Stephanie.

Since I didn't have to worry too much about Morelli, due to the off-phase, I started off slow, subtle. I slowly increased the pressure. It started out as more frequent visits to the alley behind the bonds' office whenever I happened to run into her there. Of course, I didn't let on that I knew ahead of time when she was going to be there and planned my visits accordingly. Those visits to the alley showed me that Steph was fighting a losing battle with herself. I know I had told her that I wasn't relationship material, but it was starting to matter less to her. I was being selfish, but I decided to hold back the news that I was now interested in a relationship. To my way of thinking, if she was still willing to be with me, even without the "relationship," then I could know that she really loved me.

After a few weeks of applying pressure, I invited her out to dinner. I may have misled her into thinking it was to discuss a job, but when I asked her to dress up and then drove us into Manhattan for dinner, I think she began to realize that it wasn't to discuss business at all. In a way, we did discuss business, but it was more along the lines of where I could see the company going once my contract was up, again, keeping the fact that it was up from her. Steph was full of ideas, some very good ones. Towards the end of dinner, I decided that I needed to be honest with her. Of course, being her Man of Mystery, I couldn't just come out and say my contract is up. I asked her to come to work for RangeMan and help me put her ideas, and mine, into action. It was time to concentrate on my company and its expansion.

She started to protest working for me, but then sputtered to a halt. "But," she said, "you weren't planning on starting your expansion until your contract is up."

"That's right," I told her. She gave me a weird look, then she began to grin.

"Your contract is up? You're not renewing?" she asked.

"Yes and no," I replied, smiling.

She continued to smile at me and then her face got serious, even a little sad. "So, I guess this means you're ready for a relationship now?" she asked.

I had honestly thought the news would make her happy, but she seemed sad instead. "Yes, it does, with the right person. What's bothering you? I would think the news that my contract is done would make you happy," I told her.

"It does, but I guess you'll start dating now. I'm going to lose you as my friend."

"Steph, babe, there is only one woman for me. Remember I told you someday? Well, someday is here," I told her.

She continued to look at me, a little stunned, and then she began to smile. A great big, huge, glorious smile. "Really? Me? Someday?"

Now that was the response I wanted. I reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "So, what do you say, you willing to try a relationship with me? But I'll warn you now, I want forever."

Steph, eyes shining with moisture, just nodded her head.

That memory sticks with me now. Shortly after we started officially dating, I asked her to move in with me. It just made more sense. She was working full-time at RangeMan and we spent more nights together than apart. It's amazing how quickly I became accustomed to Rex running on his wheel and the lived-in feel Steph brought to the apartment. I took several trips to other RangeMan offices and realized quickly that I didn't like being away from her. She leveled me out. It was on one of those trips that I decided I needed to make our relationship permanent.

I came home from that trip with a ring in my pocket. I admit, I was nervous. I knew she loved me, but would she want to make the relationship permanent? After watching her with Morelli for years, I knew she had commitment issues. I was pretty sure that Morelli was the cause of those issues, but I was still nervous. The evening I got back, I asked Ella to prepare us a simple dinner of Steph's favorites. I then asked her to get some more flowers for the apartment, and maybe some more candles. At that point, I remember that Ella just looked at me and her face broke out into a huge smile. "I just knew it," she said. "I knew that you would realize what you have is worth holding onto. Congratulations."

Steph knew something was up when she saw the table set with flowers and candles. She was uncharacteristically quiet during our meal, until I placed a dish of tiramisu in front of her and placed the ring box next to it. I knelt down next to her chair and took her left hand in both of mine and began to speak. I told her how much I missed her during the last trip and how it made me realize how much I would miss her if she ever left me. I wanted her to know that I wanted her in my life permanently. I asked her to do me the honor of becoming my wife. I remember my heart stopping for several moments because she just stared at me, eyes wide, still uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, her face broke out into a blinding smile, she said yes and then threw herself into my arms. We celebrated well into the night.

Neither of us wanted a big wedding or even a big fuss so we risked the wrath of both our families and our friends and flew out to Las Vegas. We got married at the Bellagio with Tank, Lester, Bobby, Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou with Lenny, in attendance. Mary Lou spent the weekend in Vegas with Lenny, our treat. She's been a good friend to Steph over the years. At the end of the long weekend, we flew home and broke the news to our families. All in all, they took it well, although there were some long, pointed looks at Steph's midsection. We quickly put the supposition to rest.

It is those memories that comfort me now. My contract was up. I was supposed to be free, but an urgent plea came in from my former handler. A team had gone in on a mission, with bad intel. It went to hell quickly and the team was pinned down in the mountains of Afghanistan. They needed my expertise to set up a new team, come up with a plan and then carry it out. I was ready to turn them down when Steph told me that I needed to go. She could tell that I wouldn't rest easy unless I got them home safely.

So I packed my bags, wondering why it seemed so much harder than before. I know Steph was putting on a brave front for me, but I saw the tears she was trying hard to hide from me. So, now, here in the cold mountains of Afghanistan, about to implement the plan I worked up, I wonder how I'm supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone. I've left my heart at home and I know she needs me. The men trapped in these mountains need me too, so I am praying that God gives me the strength to do what I was created to do.

I know that she is just a phone call away. I need her to be strong for me, I need her to help me channel Ranger, not just for my sake, but for theirs as well. For Lester and Bobby's sakes. They are here with me; I need to be strong so I can do what I am best at, what it seems I was created to do. I look at my watch and I see that it is time to go. I look to Lester and Bobby and with a nod of my head, the team heads out.

I'm not alone and I know I have the strength to do what I was created to do.


End file.
